fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Somebody Else
Somebody Else ''is the fourth episode of Season 1 and fourth overall for the TV show ''101 Crosses. Some of Gray's past is revealed and the mysterious villains come out to play. The reception for the episode was (placeholder). Synopsis The episode begins in a quiet eerie dark alley at night in Okoyo. Three criminals are hanging out together in the alley, smoking marijuana, when their guns are lifted out of the air and fire at one of them. The two surviving are scared out of their mind and their scarred attacker comes out of the shadows. They fire at him, but their bullets are frozen in mid-air by the man. However, their automatic weapons prove to be too fast for the attacker, and is he saved just in time by a single sphere of fire. The attacker's partner drops down from a rooftop and takes off his hood, revealing it to be a younger Jak Gray. In the present, Jak is sitting in his room, his entire notion of reality shaken by the detail that the gun used by the mysterious assailant was bright red with purple dots. He sits in confusion and depression when he is notified that it is time for another mission with X. Jak is even more reluctant to do one than usual, but complies. X, however, is a bit more bubbly, so the mission is less annoying to them. They must take out a drug that dulls the senses and could kill people across Okoyo. X notices Jak's unusually grumpy mood and questions it, but to no avail. They go down the street and find someone who has clearly taken it and interrogate him, but he has little to say but slurred and nonsensical speech. However, X takes the time to listen and hears "Mirai Incorporshmamated". Jak makes out that he is talking about popular medicinal company Mirai Inc, who makes various pills and cures and is based in Okoyo. Jak questions why they, a respected high-level company, would be in on the illegal underground industry. They take a visit there, and question them about the drug. They express that they did not create such a thing. Jak asks if they have any foes who would frame them. They point out disgruntled former employee Jamie Takai, who lives in an abandoned warehouse near the alleys of Okoyo. They go there, and find the door locked with Jamie nowhere to be found. Trying to pass the time, X asks why Jak was so grumpy. Jak is reluctant, but X's constant pestering results in him telling the story. A couple years ago Jak had graduated to a Cross Master, where he could take two paths: become a teacher at the academy and train an apprentice, or go his own way. At this time, Jak was young, eager, and full of friendliness, and decided to take in the left for dead child of a rogue Cross, a young boy named Xavier Divi. Despite Divi's rough childhood he seems to be bubbly and full of life. Using Divi's skill of metal manipulation and acrobatics, and Jak's pyrokinesis and strategy they were a huge success. However, the tough upbringing took it's toll on Divi and as he grew he become more selfish, greedy, and arrogant. They broke out into an argument during an assignment, and Divi was shot dead by a red gun with purple dots because they let their guard down. Jak blamed himself and became very sheltered and cold. Jak thinks that the attackers may just be the killers who killed Xavier, but X points out that the gun did not kill him, just stun him and remove his powers. As they begin to think on it more, Jamie returns. However, he is clearly on the drug, and lets down his guard, allowing them to enter. He does not answer any of their questions, but instead blabbers on about a huge order from an organization known as Rieki, who need it to use for combat purposes. He mentions their goofy looking guns, and the duo realize that they are dealing with the mysterious attackers and presumed killers of Xavier. They rush back to the school and take out a member of Rieki and make it to the common room. Jenna is picking up the foes and tossing them with her mind as Sofósi creates a dangerous cloud. They join the brawl, as does Eugene, who knocks the foes off of their feet. The brawl comes to a halt as the leader introduces himself. He tells them about Rieki, the new criminal group who plans to exploit the Crosses and sell them for a huge profit. He accuses them of killing their old leader, but they tell the others that the new leader killed him to usurp the position. This causes unrest among the group, but the new leader blasts Jak in the arm and the battle resumes. Jak feels the sharp pain and is powerless. The new leader approaches, but X fires a blast of cold fury right at his chest. With their leader heavily wounded, Rieki flees and school is cancelled for the day. Jak realizes that his cold introverted behavior can't exist any more, not if he wants to discover the truth and move on with his life. Trivia TBA Reviews TBA Category:Episodes